


Special Delivery

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family recipe, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: John gets to enjoy his favorite Tracy family recipe. Written for IR Relief.
Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036
Kudos: 14





	Special Delivery

"Special delivery, John," Virgil brought a package to the space elevator. "I know you're missing the party, so we saved you your favorite."

When the space elevator retracted, John went in to grab the package and floated back to the corridor and to his room. He opened the container inside the box. One slice of apple pie, two glazed bagels, and a rarity to the Tracy family recipes, two chocolate cream bagels.

Man, it's been a long time that John haven't had those chocolate cream bagels. He missed them. He had tried different versions, but nothing beats his family's old style. It wasn't simple, it had other details that seemed a little complicated to do. It was one of his mother's old recipes. The next time he and Virgil try to create the same recipe years later, it wasn't as good as Mom's. It was a bummer she didn't get to write it. Grandma tried to create it too, but it was a recipe for disaster. It took them a long time to figure it out, and with the help of the rest of the family, featuring MAX's whisking and baking tools, and EOS' new knowledge about good quality ingredients, they finally achieved the recipe.

And here he is, with the pastry he asked for a very long time. He grabbed one and then...

The emergency alarm rang.

_Oh come on, really?_

"This is Alpha Jet 0425, mayday, mayday!"

Get to that one first. Chocolate cream bagel can wait.

"This is International Rescue, what is your situation?"

* * *

1923 hours, and the problem is solved. The plane landed on the water, Thunderbirds 1 and 2 got the pilots to safety. His siblings are all back home.

He checked if there are any distress calls and disasters about to occur. It's been minutes the world has gone quiet. EOS approached to him.

"John, as of 1907 hours, Tracy Island time, there are no distress calls from Earth and from space."

"Keep monitoring," he said. "Some calls will come in all of a sudden. I'll be in my room."

"Yes, John."

He went back to his room and finally grabbed the container. He can now enjoy his long-time favorite chocolate cream bagel.

"Boy, I missed you."


End file.
